Guten Tag You're It!
by BlueBully
Summary: Nightcrawler and Wolverine continue their traditional game with high stakes. M/M Tickle Fic
**Written from Kurt's POV. My muse tklvr18 got that idea in my head. This is for you, buddy!**

 **Comic-verse M/M Tickle Fic ^_^**

Waiting. It was all part of my strategy. It had been about an hour now, but I knew he would be coming around soon. I just felt it.

I sat perched high up in a tree, breathing light and slow to keep my heart rate down in an effort to remain as quiet as I could manage. My golden eyes continued to slowly scan the forest floor below me as I went through other precautions to make sure I was well hidden.

I had removed my white gloves and shoes, leaving me in my dark colored uniform as I used the thick nails on my fingers and toes to grip the tree's bark. White really wasn't a good color for camouflage, and I was determined not to be spotted.

For the time being I kept my prehensile tail wrapped around a tree branch to keep it from aimlessly waving around and catching attention, like a red flag. I would just keep sitting here, completely still. And wait...to catch me a Wolverine.

I'd been the one to fall previously and the consequences were high if not embarrassing. He'd pay for that. Oh, how he would pay.

Do not get the wrong idea. This was nothing more than friendly competition.

We had no ill will towards each other and simply used this as a way to make sure we kept our senses and reflexes in peak condition. Not that we needed help in that area, but it had become tradition for us.

In fact we'd been playing this game since our friendship started as we found it more enjoyable to stalk a friend in the woods then run through the same boring and predictable scenarios that we'd find in the Danger Room. When it came down to it it was pretty much an adult game of Tag.

We were both technically 'it' and whoever lasted the longest without getting caught or 'tagged' by the other was the winner. And let me tell you, we were both very determined competitors.

At this point I was close to giving up and moving on to another part of the forest, but then I spotted some movement down below. It was him! My patience had paid off as he had finally come out into the open. Vulnerable.

Logan looked wary as he crept through the clearing, his footsteps light to the point that he didn't even snap any of the small twigs beneath him and audibly give himself away. Oh, he was good. But I had the advantage this time with him in my sight.

He was dressed in full uniform with his mask pulled down over his face, though he'd opted not to wear the team's standard bright blue and yellow colors since they would make him less able to camouflage himself. He'd always preferred the tan and brown colors anyways. Much more suitable for a tracker like himself.

Though no matter what colors he wore he should have known that he wouldn't be able to slip past me.

Unlike my team uniform, his did not contain any body armor since he argued that he "didn't need no fancy armor" with his healing factor and all. It didn't even matter to Logan that he was still very capable of feeling pain as he had learned to deal with that over his long lifespan and had built up quite the pain tolerance.

However, once I was able to get my hands on him I've got the feeling that he will be wishing that he did have that body armor after all.

He was treading lightly, using the cover of low branches and foliage as a way to conceal himself. His eyes were carefully darting around, looking for signs of any kind of movement, but I didn't move a muscle from my vantage point.

Wolverine was stealthy alright, and his heightened senses of smell, sight and hearing could give him advantages in situations like this, but at the end of the day I had already won this one.

I made not a sound when I chose to move, and I was practically invisible with my natural ability to blend into the shadows. I grinned as I could see him sniffing at the air, trying to pick up my scent.

Normally, the popping sound and brimstone smell of my teleportation would give me away every time and for that very reason I had elected not to use it. I made sure to stay downwind of him, and as long as I remained there then my scent wouldn't intrude into his sensitive nostrils.

My eyes carefully observed my feral friend, squinting as to make them less likely of catching the attention of his sharp eyes. I could tell that he was getting concerned that he hadn't been able to find any sign of me so far.

Time to make myself appear. Though shame it would be far too late for him.

I waited for him to pass by and then using my prehensile fingers and toes, I silently scaled down the faces of tree trunks as I crept ever so closer. Logan was completely unaware of my position, and I had to hold back a chuckle as I watched him lash out at a startled bird flying out of the brush.

He was so jumpy today. I used that distraction as my chance to get right behind him within feet, and he was none the wiser.

When he realized that it had just been a bird his body relaxed and he breathed a quiet sigh as the adamantium claws retracted back into his hands.

"Shit," he muttered quietly before he obliviously turned around in my direction just as I had launched myself at him, sending him flying to land flat onto his back.

"TAG!" I shouted triumphantly as I sat on top of him and quickly executed my method to render him helpless. The effects were immediate as he attempted to protest.

"No! No, wait! Bwaahahahaa! Kurt, no! I wahahahahaa...I wasn't reheheady! Dooohoohooo ohohohover!"

Did I also mention that Wolverine had a heightened sense of touch? Very useful when tracking an enemy as it enabled him to feel vibrations in the ground, and he could even feel changes in the air which gave him early warning to where an attack might be coming from.

But like everything else, there was a drawback to that sensitivity, and for poor poor Logan, it came in the form of soft touches being able to send him into desperate peals of laughter. It's true, the Wolverine was extremely ticklish, and as his best friend I naturally knew all his worst spots.

"Not a chance, mein freund. You can't use that excuse all the time, you know? Now take it like a man!" I was grinning in delight as my fingers played his rib-cage like a piano and playfully groped his heavily muscled sides, resulting in the out of control snorts and guffaws that I was after.

When we had first started this game the stakes were pretty low; loser had to buy the other a beer the next time we went to the bar. But then it went up from there. One beer soon turned into a dozen beers, and after that we started coming up with more creative ideas.

Like one time he had won and made me walk down main street in town without my image inducer on, exposing me in my full fuzzy form. He of course was lingering nearby as back up in case anything went wrong. Luckily the humans thought it was only a costume.

Another time when I had won he had to figure out a way to use the phrase "ain't no thang but a chicken wang" in random conversations for the whole day, saying it exactly like that and without giving away that he wasn't serious. The rest of the team was convinced he'd been replaced by a skrull that day.

When I lost again I had to go knock on the door of the Brotherhood's compound with an armload of cookie boxes and dressed as a fuzzy girl scout. I'll have to admit that was pretty funny, and even though Magneto was not amused he actually ended up buying a couple boxes.

Another memorable loss was when Logan had to go spend the majority of the night at a gay bar and hit on everyone that struck up a conversation with him. You should have seen the wad of napkins covered with names and phone numbers that he'd pulled out of his pants' pockets after he got home.

There were some crazy names like Bruiser, and also more normal ones like Dave, but one particular napkin had stuck out to me. It actually had fallen out of Logan's shirt when he had untucked it, and after turning red with embarrassment he refused to tell me how it had gotten in there.

The name written on it was 'The Tickler', and I had some pretty good ideas about how the napkin had made its way inside Logan's shirt. The teasing about how the Wolverine was manhandled by a guy like that went on for weeks.

We definitely had a lot of stories to tell from over the years.

It had become a game of either win or suffer the unknowing consequences as it was always a mystery until someone lost. However this time I had warned him of what would happen to him if he lost and despite him trying, he failed to talk me out of it.

And I think knowing what I was going to do to him made him uncharacteristically nervous; making him paranoid to every sound and smell, and not concentrating on separating me out from other animals in the woods. Just the thought of being tickled totally threw him off his game.

At first Logan wasn't used to the feeling of losing control, and wasn't fond of the helplessness he felt in his mind and body. But I was determined to change his mind about that and continually looked for excuses to launch an attack on him.

As time passed he eventually became more tolerant of it, and I really do believe that he enjoys being able to laugh like he does, though that part he refuses to admit. Be that as it may he is still very ticklish, and as a ticklish person he tries to avoid being tickled at all costs.

It's just a shame he seems to fail time and time again.

When Wolverine really got roused up he could easily match the strength of at least fifteen men so a sane-minded person normally wouldn't want to tangle with him. However that thought only brought me more amusement that at the present time he could not even push away my hands to stop me from tickling him.

It really was a funny thing that the gentlest of pokes, pinches and squeezes could have such an effect on a man of his stature. You'd think with all the military training, first-hand combat and the endless hard times he'd endured in his life that he wouldn't be susceptible to such things.

He'd be the last person you'd expect it from, and going on appearance alone he definitely was. Of course, that just made it all the more fun to tease him about it.

"Go on, Logan. Can't you stop me? Or maybe you don't want me to stop? I'll bet that's it. Ja, you like being tickled, don't you?" I chuckled and tickled his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and shudder reflexively with every touch.

"Whuhut?! Thaa...Thaahaahaat's craahaazy talk! Ohahahahaah! Ya...Ya gohoho wash that d...dihihirty mouth o' yers!" He shouted, desperately trying to gain control of his laughter and guard his stomach at the same time.

His spandex uniform really wasn't a good choice for him to wear in a situation like this. It was so thin, and clung tightly against his skin that it was like he wasn't wearing anything at all.

The flannel shirts he wore casually could give him some slight protection, but with his sensitivity it was not enough. If he wanted full protection he would need his thick leather jacket as I found that he was pretty impenetrable when he wore it.

He had such a smug grin on his face when I couldn't get through the heavy material to tickle his sides. The cocky bastard even lifted his arms up and let me have a go at his armpits, which is one of his absolute worst spots, but to no avail.

He thought he had won. That I'd just give up and leave him alone after that. Wishful thinking, mein freund. Wishful thinking.

See ol' Wolvie seemed to forget for the moment that it wasn't just his torso that was ticklish. Nein, he was ticklish from his ears all the way down to his toes, and as my eyes had drifted down it appeared he had recollected this and tried to make a run for it.

Silly man wasn't even wearing boots that were difficult to remove. With my agile body wrapped around his legs the cowboy boots were more than easy to slip off along with his socks and he then spent the next ten minutes writhing and pounding on the floor in hysterical laughter before I finally let him go.

Tickling the bottoms of his feet drove him crazy, and you could get him to promise just about anything once you found the sweet spots around his toes. I noticed today that he'd worn boots that were laced all the way up and covered with several straps and buckles to mid-calf.

Looks like the old man had wisened up. Not that that would stop me from getting them off, but it would slow me down a little, giving him chance to escape and I didn't want that. Not when I had so many perfectly good ticklish spots right within my reach.

Honestly, it was difficult to find a spot on him that wasn't ticklish, especially after I'd already got him laughing. It's hard to believe that one of the world's most dangerous mutants was also the most ticklish man I'd ever met in my life. I suppose things need to be balanced out that way though.

He'd been brought down to giggles once he was able to block certain areas on his belly and seemed to be starting to recover. Couldn't allow that so I quickly changed tactics and frantically squeezed around his hips to drive some instant hard laughter out of him.

"Bwaahahahaha! Staaahahahahaaap! Ya hahahad yer fuhuhuhuuun!" I grinned widely, taking this as an opportunity to make things more interesting.

"Hardly. But I'll make a deal with you, Logan. If you can manage to hold back on the laughing for 10 whole seconds then I will stop. Sounds easy enough, ja? Ready? One..."

Having nothing to lose, he nodded quick before taking a deep breath and clamping his jaw tight while I continued to playfully poke and pinch at his ticklish hips and waist.

"Two...Good start, mein freund. Three...Still too early to tell though if you are going to pull through." Logan squirmed and remained silent, squeezing his eyes shut to try to concentrate on something else.

"Four...I don't know if you're going to make it. Five...You're just too ticklish." I was trying to get inside his head to get him to break as I moved my hands up to his lower ribs, watching his face turn red as he strained to hold it all in.

"Six...Coochie coochie coo! Seven...Who's a ticklish little Canucklehead?"

That almost made him lose it as he let out a brief snort.

"I'll let that slide. Eight...Oh, looks like you're almost there. Nine..." Even through his mask I saw a look of hope appear in his teary blue eyes with him thinking that he might actually last. But that hope was gone in an instant as my fingers quickly darted up to furiously wriggle underneath his arms.

I knew his armpits were far too ticklish for him to resist, and ironically his uniform left every inch of that area bare and exposed. As predicted, he completely lost his composure and erupted into a new bout of hysterical laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHahahaha! Noo! Nonono, Kurt, staahaap! Nohot faahaahaaair!" Logan clamped his arms down tightly while he squirmed like crazy beneath me; his entire body bucking and twisting as he tried to get away.

"Te...Oh, too bad. Looks like you didn't make it. Such a shame. More tickles for you then," I mocked him as I easily kept my balance on his struggling form and reached even deeper into his armpits.

"Pleeease, Elf! Pleeeheeheeheeease! Hahahahave mehehehercy!" Now Logan never begged anyone for anything, but for whatever reason he chose to put his pride aside at times when I would tickle him.

Not that I minded since I absolutely relished in hearing the Wolverine beg for mercy, but I also kind of felt special in a way that he allowed me to see him like that. Only those he truly trusted got to witness some of his vulnerable moments.

"Hmm, now why should I do that?" Despite that I knew he wouldn't want me to make it easy on him either.

"I...I caahaahaan't bre...breathe...!" He gasped out, and so I pulled my hands back for a moment and let him pant in a few deep breaths before diving back down to tickle his sides. I knew his healing factor would kick in and he'd need only a couple seconds to be perfectly fine.

"There you go, liebchen. All better now. That healing factor is really something, ja?" I chuckled as Logan attempted to glare at me through his laughing eyes, cursing me for knowing him so well.

"Ya...Ya suhuhuuuck, ya bahaha...bastahahahahard!" He cackled wildly, making a pitiful attempt to shove me off of him.

"Oooh, you take that back, mein freund," I smiled mischievously, deciding to bring my prehensile tail into play. With my hands still attacking his ribs my tail tugged the bottom of his shirt loose and then slipped underneath to began stroking and swirling all over his tensed up belly.

"Shitshitshit! Okay! Okaahaahaay, I'm sss...I'm sohohorry! I didn't meeheeheeheeheeean iiiit!" He howled as he attempted to curl up to guard himself, using his knees to block the tail out. A big mistake for him to guard a ticklish spot with another ticklish spot.

My tail was instantly on his knees like a fat kid in a candy store, tweaking the kneecaps and tickling the soft areas on the backside. Just as I wanted, he began kicking out to try to throw my tail off and inadvertently left his stomach open. You can guess where I plunged my fingers into before he was aware.

He was laughing so hard now as he cursed and hiccuped throughout. Seeing him like this brought me back to the day that I had first learned about his sensitivity and nearly tickled him to death.

He had been drunk. We both were, and...well, that's a story for another day. ;p

It wasn't long after until Logan was out of breath again and so I ceased my assault on him, giving him ample time to recover. He thought he was being sneaky as he quickly rolled to the side out from under me while I feigned trying to grab onto him.

I'd let him think he had escaped instead of the fact that I actually let him go.

I sat calmly with a grin as I watched him sit up and pull his mask off his face before he leaned his back up against a tree, panting heavily. After a minute he finally looked back over at me, still unsure.

"We...We done, bub?" I smiled and allowed my tail to go limp, folding my hands in my lap as a display that I was no longer on the offense.

"For now, mein freund. For now." He sighed in relief, running both hands through his hair with a shake of his head.

"Fuck...yer gonna give me a heart attack one o' these days, ya asshole," he was now grinning a little as he gave my shoulder a playful shove. I noticed he was always in a lighter mood after a good tickle session.

"Not with that healing factor, I won't. I could probably tickle you for days...weeks...heck, maybe even months and you'd be totally fine," I moved towards him and he flinched, thinking I might deliver some more tickling, but as I playfully ground my knuckles into the top of his head he only ended up pushing me aside.

"Hmph, well lets not ever test out that theory. I oughta smack ya upside the head fer even thinkin' it," he growled and rubbed at the noogied spot on his head while I nodded seemingly understanding.

"Ja, you're right. Mein fingers would probably get tired anyways." That got Logan to roll his eyes big time.

"Yeah...'cause that would be the whole fuckin' problem with that scenario," he snorted in disbelief before yelping and hastily scooting away as this time I snuck close to tickle his side.

"You know, mein fingers aren't tired right now...," I grinned, wiggling a three-fingered hand at him before Logan put his own hand up in defense and shook his head.

"No, that's ok. Better rest 'em up. I'm sure Hank'll let ya exercise 'em again later." He then got to his feet and pulled a cigar out of his utility belt, placing it between his lips as he lit it with a match. I too stood up as Logan warily looked at me out of the corner of his eye and raised a brow.

"Ya tickle me when I'm smokin' this an' we're both gonna have a bad day," he growled in warning as I raised my hands innocently and took a step back.

"Point taken, mein freund. I'll behave. Besides, it's starting to get dark and I'm getting hungry. Lets say we head back?" Wolverine blew some smoke and nodded in agreement as we both began walking back in the direction of the mansion.

I could've easily teleported us back, but I liked being able to just walk like this when the time and situation allowed it. Just me and my best friend.

As we walked in silence with the only sound being our footsteps, I found myself glancing down at Logan's feet for a minute before I felt his eyes on me. I looked up and found him staring at me as I could only smirk at having been caught.

"Nice boots you have there." He grinned back, cigar between his teeth as he looked down at them himself.

"Ya like 'em? I wore 'em just fer you. Figured they'd keep ya outta there."

"Well just because I wasn't up for the challenge today doesn't mean I won't be later," my tail went to poke his ribs, but then I remembered the cigar and it fell back into step behind me.

"Well then I got that to look forward to," Logan muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to play the game, Logan. Especially since you already knew what I was going to do if you lost." He laughed a little.

"Heh, yeah, well I had a real good idea fer what I was gonna make ya do when I won. But yer right, maybe I am gettin' too old fer this game," he shook his head as I frowned slightly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, you're as young as you feel. So what was it that you had in store for me?" I could tell he was thinking about it as he just grinned back at me.

"Ain't tellin' ya, Elf. It'll be a surprise fer next time when the old man beats ya." My eyes lit up hopefully.

"So you're not going to call it quits then?" He smiled.

"Nah. Think I still got a few tricks up my sleeve. 'Sides, I can't go out on a loss. Not to you anyways." I stumbled forward a bit when he slapped me on the back and I let out a small cough.

"Don't be so sure. We'll just have to wait and see who comes out on top next time."

We continued walking for a few minutes before he broke the silence again.

"Hey Elf?"

"Ja, Logan?"

"Next time though, no ticklin'. I mean that," he looked at me sternly, though upon closer observation I could see that it wasn't 100% set in stone. To appease him I just grinned and nodded before slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Sure, Logan. Whateeeever you say." Maybe for the next game I would honor that, but after I'd definitely be finding another excuse to get him again. He needed it, whether it was to cheer him up or simply to keep his ego in check. Laughing does wonders for his mood and that is why I will always do what I do.

The whole rest of the way back to the mansion I contemplated in my head exactly how I was going to get those boots off of him and came to the conclusion that a quick teleport is all it would take. The shock would stifle him for a moment before he would snarl out some threats and try to get away.

Of course, only a real friend would guarantee that he wouldn't make it very far, and Nightcrawler is nothing if not a true friend. 3

 **For tklvr18**

 **Again, written from Kurt's POV. He and Logan have the cutest bro relationship and I just love writing about it. ^_^ And they do play Tag in the comics. That is a fact.**

 **Been slowly picking away at writing this. I thought about trying to write this all looking like it was in a German accent for Kurt, but it seemed like it would've been a lot harder to read so I scrapped that idea. Just his usual few German words I threw in there. :p**

 **Hope it's enjoyable regardless. Comments are appreciated. :)**


End file.
